Tutoyant
by murcuh
Summary: Korra's feeling the pressure, but when she retaliates at Mako, Bolin's the one helping her pick up the pieces. BORRA.


**Tutoyant**

By: murcuh

**Summary:** Korra's feeling the pressure, but when she retaliates at Mako, Bolin's the one helping her pick up the pieces. BORRA.

**Rating: **K+ (language)

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship

**Pairing: **Bolin/Korra (Borra) & Mako/Asami (Masami)

**Characters: **Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, Asami, etc's

**A/N: **My second ever Borra fic. I felt the need to write one because of the lack of them.

**S/N: **Tutoyant is an obsolete word meaning 'affectionate' or 'intimate'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra, no suing please and thanks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fix your stance!"

"Your legs are way too far apart from each other!"

"You're becoming unbalanced!"

"Keep your back straighter!"

Mako's criticisms keep flying at Korra. One after another without relent. She doesn't fight back though, not this time. Instead, she grits her teeth, pushes down her bristling attitude and does what he says.

She fixes her stance.

She moves her legs closer together.

She straightens her spine.

However, listening to his _advice _does nothing to assuage his critique.

"Align your shoulders with your feet!"

"Keep your head centered!"

Korra feels her muscles straining to do what he's barking about, her patience is wearing severely thin. She takes a quick glance at the clock over the mats. _It's almost time for practice to end. Half an hour until I'm free from him! _She thinks grimly, trying desperately not to lose it. As part of her Airbending training, Tenzin instructed her to not be so quick to snap at individuals. _Keep a calm and steady breath. Push down any negative feelings rising to the surface, _Tenzin ordered. It's turning out to be much more difficult than she thought.

Bolin sets down his earth discs and turns to his brother, "Mako, how about you stop picking on Korra?" His bushy brows knit with concern.

Mako folds his arms across his chest, "She's a novice at Probending! I have to get her ready for the championship tournament! It's my job as leader of the Fire Ferrets!" His tone is harsh and acerbic.

Korra snaps like a broken sitar string, her blood starts boiling and she can feel her face grow hot, "_'Your job as leader'?" _She strikes the air with mock air quotes, "I am not completely hopeless, you know! I did help win that last match!"

But Mako rolls his eyes, "You barely made it to that last round. Don't you remember being knocked off the ring?"

Bolin winces at his brother's words and watches Korra's face form a variety of emotions: Confusion, hurt, but most of all, fury and resentment.

"You told me that I 'came alive in that last round'!" Korra air quotes again, "How can you just turn around and tell me I 'barely made it'?" She shrieks, storming towards him.

Mako narrows his eyes as she makes her way to him, "Just because you're the Avatar, doesn't mean you get special treatment! We need to win this thing! We managed to get thirty thousand Yuans and we can't _blow it_!" He clenches his fists, ready for a duel, ready for any element to be thrown at him.

But she doesn't hurl any earth discs at him or shoot any fire.

She marches up to him and slaps his cheek.

_Hard._

A welt immediately rises on his skin. Bolin's mouth is agape, surprise befalling his features.

Mako's stunned, so completely shocked, he reaches up and touches his face, "_What the hell?"_

Korra's gaze bores into him, her eyes a sharp, icy blue, "I don't expect to be _coddled_, but I sure as hell don't want you treating me like the _scum_ of the Probending community! I am trying my damn _best_ to train to your expectations, but you are being impossibly demanding. I am a part of this team now and don't deserve all your _nagging_!"

Mako's expression changes to harsh hostility, he moves his face directly in front of Korra's in a threatening manner, "Maybe if you weren't so bad at Probending, you wouldn't need all this critique."

The shock on her face satisfies him, making him cross his arms and turn crisply on his heel.

"Wait, Mako," Korra calls out, her voice soft, taking a step towards him.

Mako un-folds his arms and smugly turns back, "What–"

_BAM!_

Korra's fist connects with Mako's chin and the sharp _CRACK _of colliding bone echoes throughout the gym.

"Take your 'critique' and shove it, asshole." Korra spits, her face contorted in rage.

Mako immediately cups his face, his groans sounding out loudly, "_Are you serious, Korra? I have a date tonight with Asami!"_

Now it's Korra's turn to be smug as she stares at Mako nursing his soon-to-be-bruised chin, "Let's hope she likes her men roughed up."

Mako throws her a cold stare before storming out of the gym. Bolin shoots Korra a look of sad disappointment before following him.

Guilt floods her body and Korra's shoulders instantly slump under the weight of what she has just done. _I guess I'll go back to Airbender Island now, _she thinks as she heads towards the exit. _Hopefully Tenzin won't ask me about my negativity training. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Korra steps back onto Airbender Island however, she's not greeted by Tenzin, but Meelo and Ikki. They immediately pounce on her, grabbing her arms and clothes.

"Korra! You have to play with us! Meelo wants to show you this cool trick he learned! We came up with this new game and we really want you to play!" Ikki's mouth runs a mile a minute; her eyes alight with childish innocence. Meelo appears at her shoulder and bounces his bulbous head back and forth, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Korra squats down so she's eye level with the small Airbending children and grins, "I would love to play with you, what game did you two invent?"

Ikki beams proudly and Meelo squeals with excitement, "It's super fun! You'll love it!"

The guilt of today's earlier debacle floats off Korra's shoulders as she looks at the small kids, their happiness radiating off them in waves. It magnetizes Korra in and she can't help but feel lighthearted as well.

Suddenly Tenzin appears. He floats over to the group and looks at Korra questioningly, "Korra? How did you get back so soon? I thought you had practice." The children materialize off Korra and glide over to their father, pulling on his robes and climbing up his back.

The guilt flies back and whacks Korra in the gut. She extends her legs and claps her hands together, "About that…"

Tenzin covers his brow with a long, angular hand as Meelo nibbles on his head, "You didn't get kicked off the Fire Ferrets, did you?"

"No, no! Nothing like that! I don't think I'm kicked off, anyway…" Korra stares hard at the ground and kicks a pebble with her boot.

Tenzin exhales calmly and Korra can't help but think it reminds her of her father and how he always used to do the same thing when she got herself into trouble. A stab of nostalgia hits her.

"Do you want to talk about it, Korra?" Tenzin asks, exuding paternal guidance. His children continue to hang all over him, but he barely even notices.

Korra swallows a hard lump in her throat, "Well, you know how you told me about not being so quick to jump to violence?"

Tenzin raises an eyebrow, "I remember specifically telling you to learn how to control your anger."

"You see… I sort of… I snapped today… on Mako." Korra avoids Tenzin's eyes, feeling even more guilt about disobeying her Airbending mentor.

But instead of a disapproving glare from the older man, he chuckles, "Korra, I didn't expect you to master it overnight. What did you do exactly?" Meelo moves to his shoulder and reaches for his beard.

Korra's gaze snaps up to Tenzin, "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, Korra, I'm not mad at you. But I would like to know exactly what you said." Tenzin says. Ikki wraps her father's robes around her head.

A sheepish look befalls Korra and she folds her arms behind her back, "Um… I didn't really _say _anything. It was sort of… physical."

The blood from Tenzin's face drains, "Oh Korra…"

"It wasn't my fault! I only hit him twice!" Tenzin's brows knit together as Korra continues, her voice raising several octaves, her arms flinging out in all directions, "Mako kept criticizing me and was being a real jerk to me! So I slapped him. But then he said that if I was actually good at probending, he wouldn't need to train me so hard! So I punched him in the jaw. He stormed off, really furious. I feel really guilty. I wouldn't have hit him, I just couldn't help it and that's all I know on handling situations like that."

Tenzin holds up a hand, "Children, could you give us a moment please? I think your Mother is icing a cake in the kitchen. How about you go help her?" He calmly removes Meelo from his shoulders and places him on the ground next to his sister. They immediately squeal and run towards the Airbender house. Tenzin focuses his attention back towards Korra.

Korra winces, "I can understand if you're disappointed now."

But Tenzin smiles softly, "I'm still not disappointed. Do you want me to be?"

"No! No, I want you to be like this, not angry." Korra exclaims, thrusting her hands out.

Tenzin chuckles, "Now I want you to apologize to Mako and explain that you didn't mean anything about what happened. Tell him that you feel guilty, and apologize _again_ because that is not Avatar-like to hit someone _twice._"

She pouts, "But do I have to say sorry? My actions are clearly justified."

"You just said you feel guilty." Tenzin's stone-colored eyes stare at Korra.

"I do!" She shrugs, "I just don't want him to get a thick head is all."

Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder, "If you genuinely mean it, then Mako won't become egotistical." Korra rolls her eyes at the statement, "He'll accept your apology like a gentleman."

"I'll say sorry tomorrow before practice." She pauses and worries her lips before speaking, "May I go take a nap? I haven't been sleeping lately." She wrings her hands nervously, feeling like she's asking for a loan or desert before dinner.

Tenzin removes his hand and bows slightly, "Of course you may, Korra, sleep well."

Korra's relief shows on her face and she returns the bow, "Thank you. See you later, then."

Tenzin watches as she trudges toward the house with heavy boots and closes the door behind her softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Korra is the first person in the gym. _Where's Bolin and Mako? Normally they're here before me. I mean, they _do _live in the attic._

She paces around on the mats, practicing maneuvers and kicking. Five minutes go by and no one shows up.

"I guess I'll practice by myself then." She says to no one in particular, feeling snuffed.

Suddenly a frenzied Bolin crashes his way into the gym, "Sorry, Korra! I didn't mean to be so late!" He tries smoothing down his cowlick-y hair, but to no avail, "I didn't wake up in time and when I did I saw Pabu accidently pooped on the couch and I had to clean it up. It was a mess. Sorry. Again." He grins apologetically.

Instead, Korra laughs, "Don't worry about it Bolin. I was just worried that you both were going to blow me off for practice and ignore me."

Bolin's face falls, "About that… Mako's still pretty furious about yesterday."

"I want to ask forgiveness though! Is he coming?" Korra asks, stepping towards him.

Before Bolin can answer, a stern Mako glides through the doorway, coolly sliding past Korra and towards the center of the mats. His jaw and cheek are a matching set with their angry, puckered black and blue bruises.

"I guess that answers my question," Korra mumbles as she walks over to him.

Mako starts his daily set of 200 hot squats and evens out his breathing.

Korra steps in front of him, "Hey, Mako."

No reply. Not even a glance in her direction.

"Look, I get it. Still mad at me, I understand. But I want to talk to you." Korra pleads.

Still no response.

"I wanted to say I was sorry… about yesterday. I'm supposed to maintain my anger, and I didn't really do a good job of it." Korra presses her fingers together and stares at Mako with sad eyes.

More hot squats. More ignoring.

Korra exhales, "You know you can't ignore me forever, right? We're teammates and we have the championship to look forward to soon."

Mako stands up abruptly and pivots around so his back is facing Korra. He resumes his hot squats with more vigor.

It feels like a slap in the face. Not literally of course, but still rude nonetheless.

Korra sprints in front of him, "Are you joking right now? I know you have every right to be mad at me, but I'm making an effort to apologize."

Mako continues his hot squats without hesitation.

For the second time in two days, she snaps again, "You know what? I don't care! Go ahead and do your stupid hot squats like a jerk and completely blow me off! I was trying so hard to be nice to you today, but you clearly don't care about my apology! Nor do you want it! I'm doing the best I can, plus you don't even understand what I'm going through!" Anger floods throughout her body and she clenches her fists. She spins on her heel and it's her turn to march out of the gym.

Bolin looks at his brother, still maintaining his hot squats and frowns, "Don't worry, I'll go check on her."

He steps out into the hallway and looks around. Probenders from all different teams roam about, chatting with each other. He tries to spot an angry Avatar, but there are too many people. He decides to go right and sprints in that direction. Another turn and he finally spots Korra slumped against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. She has her head buried in her legs. People walking in the hallways look curiously at the Avatar, wondering why she's sitting there like a child.

Bolin jogs up and kneels in front of her, "Korra? Are you alright?"

She lifts up her face and gazes at Bolin's concerned eyes and attempts to smile, but it comes out like a grimace, "I'm fine, Bo."

His nickname surprises him and it sends a flush of warmth throughout his body, "You don't look fine. Come on, let's go talk somewhere else." He extends his legs and reaches down a hand to her.

Korra ponders a minute before accepting his offer. Bolin pulls her to her feet, but instead of releasing her fingers, he holds tight and leads her down through the hallways and up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asks, feeling tingly from holding Bolin's strong hand in her own.

He turns back and smiles, "Just to the attic."

An unfamiliar feeling courses through her, excitement and… something else. Something she can't identify.

Before she can pinpoint it, Bolin exclaims, "Ta-da!" and opens the hatch to his shared living quarters.

The view is amazing. Vaulted ceilings and sparse furniture decorate the apartment. Korra looks around and whistles, "This is really nice."

Bolin grins back at her as he heads towards the couch and settles down. He pats the space next to him.

"Isn't that the couch you said Pabu pooped on earlier?" Korra teases.

His face immediately turns pink, "Um… well, yeah. But I would never let you sit on the stain! I'm actually sitting on it so you don't see it."

Korra chuckles, but walks over to the sofa. She plops down heavily next to Bolin, their shoulders and thighs touching. Bolin's heart does a funny flop as her body heat radiates next to him in such close proximity. He tries to clear his head, but her intoxicating presence shakes him to the core.

He clears his throat, "Now how about you tell me what's wrong." Bolin asks, moving his head to face her.

She sighs heavily, "It's nothing really."

Bolin's laugh comes out like a bark, "'Nothing really'? Come on, Korra, you're the Avatar, you have a lot of responsibilities for someone so young."

Korra's face falls, "Yeah, but it's no big deal. I can handle it." Her eyes start to water, but she rakes a hand severely across her face, "I refuse to cry. I'm the Avatar, not some weepy female."

Bolin smiles sadly, "You know, crying helps a lot. Whenever I cry, it helps me feel better. Plus it's better to let it all out than keeping it in. It lets you get started on feeling better."

"You sound like Tenzin." Korra laughs, sounding like she croaked.

"And you sound like a Badger Frog." Bolin jokes, reaching out and wiping her face with his fingers.

Korra doesn't stop him, the feeling of someone touching her is different and she welcomes it.

"I just have a lot to deal with right now, and Mako being a total jerk is not what I need to help balance off the top." She feels guilty admitting that about his brother to him, but it's the truth.

But Bolin doesn't yell at her or scold her for being mean, he simply says, "I understand, he gets like that sometimes. As much as I love him, he does become quite the jerk sometimes. Sometimes he's mean to everyone else when he starts dating a girl."

"Oh so you know?" Korra laughs, sniffling a little.

Bolin grins, "Yeah, and that's not exactly what you need right now."

The dam of emotions inside Korra breaks, "Let's get this straight: I'm not jealous of Asami. I could care less if they're dating; I have so much to worry about anyway. I don't have time to be in a relationship." Bolin's face falls slightly, but he quickly recovers. He understands how she's feeling and doesn't want to pressure her. She continues, "Amon and his Equalists, the Chi Blockers, Tarrlock and his task force, learning Airbending, participating in Probending. I'm sort of maxed out right now. I need to take care of these things alone."

"You don't have to do everything alone." Bolin says quietly.

Korra looks down at her feet, "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I know Amon can easily take anyone I love away from me. That's why dating isn't a good idea right now, I need to focus. I can't even sleep well anymore. Not after that failed duel with Amon."

"What exactly… happened that night?" Bolin questions softly.

Korra stiffens and she feels a little ill, "He captured me. I thought he would take away my bending, but he didn't want to turn me into a martyr. I'm just really afraid for Tenzin and his family. You. And Mako. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Bolin nudges her with his shoulder, "Aw, worried about Mako? I'm shocked."

Korra pushes back and pouts, "Yes, you both are important to me, even if he is a jerk right now. That's why I have to help stop Amon, so he can't capture you again or Mako."

"Thank you again, for saving me." Bolin whispers, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I wouldn't have abandoned you," Korra whispers back, "I care about you too much."

Bolin's eyes shoot open and he looks over at Korra who has her head down. His heart flutters and he smiles, "When I'm sad, you know what helps me? Leaning on people from time to time. See, watch," Bolin puts all of his weight into his shoulder and leans directly into Korra's body, who laughs. "See? I'm feeling so much better about the championship already."

Bolin straightens up and grins at her, "And if that doesn't always work, you could try hugging. Hugging is my personal favorite." He gets up from the couch and yanks Korra from her spot. He immediately pulls her to his chest and wraps his arms around her tightly, squeezing slightly. He can sense her surprise and whispers, "This is the part where you put your arms around me too."

He feels Korra chuckle softly but acquiesces to his command. Her strong arms slink around his back and she squeezes in return.

This hug makes Korra melt. Her insecurities run off her body like liquid and out the door. This hug is everything she's needed. Bolin's reassurance and his act of kindness, makes Korra's heart overflow. She feels the tears well up, but she instantly squashes them. Standing there, in Bolin's apartment, in his arms, makes her feel like she could do anything.

"Thank you," Korra murmurs into his chest. She listens to his heartbeat. Strong. Smooth. Even. Alive. He's not in Amon's hands; he's here, with her. Safe.

"Of course," Bolin whispers into her hair, holding tighter. He inhales the scent of her chocolate brown locks. She smells like saltwater and Naga. He catalogues this smell and labels it as his favorite.

Neither one of them wants to conclude the hug, but finally, Korra pulls away first.

"I really needed that." She says, smiling.

Bolin returns the grin, "I'm glad I could help. You feel better now?"

"Lots better. I guess we should get back to practice now." Korra says, making a face, "I'll try to apologize to your brother again."

Bolin snaps his fingers, "I have a better idea, follow me." As an instinct, he grabs one of her hands and pulls her out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The pair doesn't stop walking, even as they pass the gym and out the doors into the crisp morning air.

"Where in spirits name are we going?" Korra asks, confused. They walk into the streets and mix in with the crowd of people heading towards their daily destinations.

Bolin waggles his eyebrows, "Breakfast! Or should I say lunch? I guess it's really brunch, though. I hope you're hungry! It's on me! Or, well, it's on Mako, I borrowed a couple Yuans." His cheeky grin makes Korra laugh loudly.

"Shouldn't you tell your brother? I mean, he might get freaked out."

"He never tells me where he goes with Asami on his dates, so this is payback."

"Is this a date?"

"This can be whatever you want it to be."

"It's a date then," Korra smiles. Bolin's heart flutters even more and he flashes a broad grin.

"To our brunch date!" Bolin shouts, pointing in the direction of the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They end up spending the whole day together.

First is their brunch date. Where Korra orders so much food, they have to open a tab and promise to pay them back later. They laugh over their meals and talk about anything that comes to mind. It's easy and comfortable and probably the most fun both of them have had in a long time.

Second they meander around the city, hoping to burn off some of the calories they inhaled from eating. They race each other down side streets or play tag in vacant lots. Both of them relishing in a lost childhood they both never got to have.

Then they stop in the park for some midday entertainment. Korra meets up with the homeless man she met on her first day in Republic City. He informs her that he's getting better at fishing.

When it starts to get dark, Bolin takes Korra back to Airbender Island, like a real date would. He gives her another hug and presses his lips to her hair. Korra inhales his scent and catalogues it as _her _favorite. They part and promise to meet each other for practice in the morning.

That night, Korra sleeps so soundly, she doesn't wake up once.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Korra walks into the gym next day, she's greeted with Bolin's broad smile and Mako's back.

"Hello, you two." She says happily, her mood still elevated from the day before.

"Hey, Korra, good to see you!" Bolin winks.

Mako turns abruptly and faces her, "Hey, Avatar." His bruises are still predominate on his face, but the guilt barely ebbs at her.

"So you're talking to me now?" Korra asks, folding her arms over her chest.

Mako shrugs, "Bolin told me about what you're going through. I'm sorry."

Korra's mouth falls agape, "_You're sorry?_ But I'm the one who punched you in the face! That's supposed to be my line!"

"I understand that you're under a lot of pressure, I didn't mean to add to it." Mako continues, completely ignoring Korra's outburst.

"Well, I'm sorry too, Mako. I didn't mean to hurt you." She steps over to him, "Still friends?" She holds out her hand.

Mako smiles crookedly and takes her hand firmly, "Yeah, I guess so."

Bolin beams at both of them, "I'm so proud of you two for overcoming your differences! Now let's practice!"

"You do know though," Mako says, "that you're totally going to regret hitting me? I'm going to beat you in this spar match." He smiles playfully at Korra who sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh you're on."

And the practice went without a hitch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
